ruminatingreaperfandomcom-20200214-history
RuminatingReaper
RuminatingReaper (real name unknown) is the founder of the RuminatingReaper YouTube channel. Not much is known about RuminatingReaper‘s past before he was abducted from the Earth, except for the fact that he was born on Earth at some point during the 21st century, after the war with the Xylonians, a race of aliens from the planet Xylon-5 in the 7th Solar System. Origin After being taken from Earth at age 7, he was trained and raised by an elite society of Xylonian warriors known as the Denyne Faction, who use traditional Xylonian weapons and combat techniques. He was trained to fight and bring down the Xylonian warrior clan known as The Frack Dynasty, led by corrupt warlord Frackinine. At the age of 14, RuminatingReaper was given a traditional Xylonian magnet spear, a non-lethal weapon, and armour forged from traditional Xylonian blast-proof steel and told that he was finally ready to go out into battle, as well as being given the warrior name RuminatingReaper. He was sent to the Daraflux, nicknamed the Field of Bones because of the skeletons of fallen warriors scattered all over the battlefield, where the Frack Dynasty were planning to launch an attack, to bring Frackinine alive. The operation went horribly wrong, when RuminatingReaper used the magnet spear to restrain Frackinine and it ended up flying out of his hands, due to the force of the magnets inside the spear, and impaling Frackinine. After this incident, the elders of the Denyne council excommunicated RuminatingReaper and sent him on a ship to the desolate planet Florkenhabem, in the 5th Solar System, where no excommunicated Denyne warriors have ever left. The ship set off for Florkenhabem, when all of a sudden it was attacked by a fleet of Frack fighters, looking for vengeance for their fallen leader, as well as an attempt to assassinate RuminatingReaper for killing Frackinine. In the midst of this attack, the Denyne prison ship was damaged and ended up going off course and crash landed on Earth, killing everyone onboard except RuminatingReaper, who boarded an escape pod before the ship crashed, and ended up landing in Belfast, Northern Ireland. He had to get rid of his Denyne gear, before the elders could find out he didn’t land on Florkenhabem. He had to make a new life for himself and leave his Xylonian past behind. He searched all of Belfast for his childhood home - not before he could throw his Xylonian gear in an incinerator - to reunite with his parents that he was taken from. He developed an interest in films and video games, and a natural talent for drawing, as well as being a skilled rugby player. He was slowly starting to stray away from the life he spent on Xylon-5. He was becoming human. He decided that he wanted to get his interests out there to be seen by the people on the internet, and so created the RuminatingReaper Movie Reviews channel, with the name being the only memoir of his life on that war-torn planet. 'Personality ' RuminatingReaper has issues relating to his memory, mostly because of his time on Xylon-5. He is sarcastic and always making jokes, usually in a self-depricating way, because he doubts that he has good qualities. He is also confident when he is around people he is friendly with, and more quiet around those he isn’t.